


Let's plan(t) Tomorrow

by Nimi_Resonance



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Frisk Has No Gender, Gen, Mention of abuse, NO romance with the reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Reader is You, Reader is a woman, mention of violence, sorry for those who wanted male reader it's easier for me to do female :'(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimi_Resonance/pseuds/Nimi_Resonance
Summary: You're living your daily routine, everything is normal, until you find a skeleton in trouble in a back alley.Of course you come to his help! What else could you do?He is broken, but you can show him how to hope again.(Angst, confort and fluff with Red, no romance involved)(Looking for help/beta reader, details in the 1st chapter's note ;) )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N, 18 August 2019 update :
> 
> Er... I may need a little help?
> 
> I'm a french potato.  
> Ok, maybe not a potato, would be hard to type anything if that was the case, but I am really french! XD  
> I have 0 problems with that, except when it comes to writing in english. My brains is telling me to write things more complicated than I usually do, so what happens basically is that I go translate what I want to say online, but I can't be 100% sure that I'm using it right!
> 
> So I need a bit of help. Or a beta reader. Anyone good with English really ^^'
> 
> Any help would be AWESOME really, because when I doubt too much I only produces a BIG MESS and takes literal months to find ideas for 4/5 pages!  
> I want to write more! T^T
> 
> Anyways, for those who are interested, or just want to talk about Undertale/Fell/Swap/etc, about fanfics related to it, about fanarts, bitties...  
> we can talk/message via "Discord" (my (loooooong) name : SomEarthNoob_SEN#1391 )
> 
> Thanks for your patience! Have a nice day!^^

Yaaaay~ Look at that! Such a _Wonderful_ day~

The sun's high above in the sky.

Flowers blossom everywhere, attracting bees all around.

Children are running left and right in the park, yelling at the top of their lungs.

Their parents try to compete with them, seconded by a chorus of chirping and yapping.

The elderly makes a critical peanut gallery for all this _"show"._

_Haaaaaaaa~_

You were **SO** done with this day.

The unplanned night-shift at the local supermarket has been a hassle, but you kinda expected it. _Obviously_ Brenda had called in sick _**2 damn hours**_ after your day-shift ended. Her allergies to nocturnal work was truly kicking in hard these days. Well, it has been for the last decade, but who's keeping count?

You got told by your not-likeable-at-all-and-unreasonable boss, as usual. This time for not smiling enough (knowing that you worked 8 hours and had to do 8 more admittedly didn't help with that), for not restocking the aisles (Brenda's job) and for not cleaning the place ( _still_ fucking Brenda's job !).

And after sleeping like what, 2 poor hours? Of course you had to be woken up by Miss Moley to babysit her hyper-active-sugar-adict kid. Those 3 hours seemed to pass like 3 years would.

And you earned jut enough after this looooooooong task to buy a hot drink at Starbucks, drink that got spilled on the road by a careless cyclist tackling you from behind.

Fuck this day.

Fuck your job.

Fuck this kid and his mom.

And **Fuck** Brenda especially.

You thankfully didn't have to go back to work for the rest of the week ("Yes Mike, I _am_ tacking a few days. Yes, I will try to find back my smile and my energy back by then."). You were **so** gonna hibernate all this time, being nothing more than a lazy potato merging with your couch. Or your bed. Tough choice.

You saw the nice cream vendor out of the corner of your eye and slowed your steps. His products have always been a wonder to you. Every time you took one, no matter if you knew what taste you wanted or not, the unmelting treat always took the one you needed and liked. Even the most unexpected! Warm soup flavour on a winter day had been a chock. A very good one but still.

When would you need one more than right now? ...well, okay, you don't know that, but you definitely know you are buying one right then right there!

A quick exchange and nice words from the cold-blue bunny (owner of the stand) and you're on your way. Well, more or less. You take a detour to go up the small rocky street to a high viewpoint. It's kind of hidden, so badly indicated pretty much no one knew it, with a large scenery and a gentle breeze almost calling for you. It takes a little while to climb there, going through mazes of back streets and alleys, but it's totally worth it.

Minutes later you can finally sit on one of the benches under the cherry trees, looking absently at the city down below.

Ebott city. A mix of old neighbourhood paved with stones on the north part, to brand new buildings and big commercial areas in the south. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just a medium city in the middle of almost nowhere.

But hey, there's the ocean, Ebott mountain, a dense forest ( _okay_ that one's boring) and the big Lodgepole Pine Park (named after this type of pine. Naming skills of an inventive genius here). Bigger cities aren't very far if need be. All in all it's not that bad.

Hot summers, snow free winters, strong winds from time to time... But you're fine with it.

It's usually peaceful, or at least it was before the Big News.

**"Monsters trapped under Ebott Mountain freed by a Human child."**

Of course that made a big impact.

When an event of a massive scale touches a country, nobody can stay indifferent. When the victim is a symbol of an entire nation, so well known all around the world that it feels like it has been part of our very life...

Every Human is touched. To different degrees, sure, but it feels like our core shakes, **deep** down.

You've seen 2 of these get destroyed in your life. Reduced to nothing but ash and dust.

And when it had hit the news, time just... seemed to stop.

This time was similar.

You can easily remember it clearly. It was hot, much like today. You were watching a comedy show, munching on some crackers that left crumbs on your sofa. You were unable to contain your giggling fits : this duo is your favourite!

When the news flash appeared though, you did cut yourself mid-laugh.

The big title displayed on the screen surprised you, but what really took your breath away was the image of a massive, imposing goat monster, with a royal aura that demanded respect.

King Asgore.

At his side, the child that saved them. 8 years old, yet barely taller than his knees.

Saying you were astonished would be the understatement of your life. Everyone has. But a lot of people disappointed you.

Never before had you been so angry against racism and prejudices. You didn't know these beings anymore than them, but you didn't just assume they were going to murder you or whatever! Like a small skeleton with pink slippers could do anything like that! Or the bunny lady that sometimes swings by your shop.

Yeah, no. Not a chance.

You were fascinated and sad for them. Being trapped for millennia sure would take a toll on you. You can't live that long but the point still stands.

Thinking about that made you reflect on a thing or two. If they could handle that, you could probably endure minor things.

You're halfway through your nice cream when you feel it. A sort of small pressure on your chest, similar to the heavy air of a hot day.

_(Huh. Strange.)_

And then you hear it.

It's weak, so low that you're not even certain you aren't imagining it, but if it _is_ real...

These are unmistakably distressed sounds.

You put the snack in your bag and jog to them, stopping every now and then to make sure you don't loose it. You don't go very far though, finding their source a few alleyways later.

In front of you, lying in a foetus position and hugging themselves, is a skeleton, dressed in black and red. They're saying gibberish words to themselves, their eye... sockets(?) closed tight, sweat bedding their skull, rattling like they sat on an old dry machine.

You freeze a second or two, the situation being far from usual.

Helpfully your brain shuts every question by supplying a "shut up it's magic" reply to all each and everyone of them, allowing you to act.

"H-Hey? Hi there? Do you... er... Do you need any help?"

They jump a bit at that, bony eyelids opening as large as they can, their (very) sharp teeth parting slightly, chattering.

They suddenly crawl as far as they can, dark orbs never leaving you, their spiked collar scraping the ground.

They're scared shitless. Your heart goes out to them.

You were expecting that reaction. Most of your race have been (surprisingly) welcoming to them, but there are nasty people out there.

"I-It's alright. It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I will _not_ hurt you. I just want to help you."

You're not sure if they heard you, they seem to have a panic attack.

You try to take a step forward, which makes them react badly. So you quickly go two steps back.

"Sorry, sorry! I won't come anywhere close. See? I'll just stay here."

They look as shaky as before. No better nor worse than when they spotted you. You can't say if that's better or not.

"Ookay, easy there. I'm really trying to help. ...okay. Alright. First... l-let's try to calm you down a bit. Wouldn't want you to make yourself sick... or whatever it is monsters do when they're overwhelmed by stress? Try breathing for a... bit... ... er..."

You refrain **very** hard the need to facepalm. Did you _really_ just ask a skeleton, entirely made of **bones** , to _breath_? What's wrong with you?

Before you can think of something else, you hear small, almost imperceptible whiffs, fast and jerky. Definitely coming from them if the movements of their chest are any indication.

Well, you won't lose much trying. Hopefully. At least they're willing to cooperate.

"Y-Yes! Good! Now, let's try slower and deeper. It... it should be better."

You're not a specialist of how living skeletons work, but if you had to describe their look right now, it would be "completely at a loss".

You begin a breathing exercise, inviting them to follow you.

In, out. In, out.

In. And out.

In...

... and out.

You repeat it for a while. It worked (somehow? Oh yeah, _magic_. Thanks brain) and they finally seem more calm, barely shivering and looking drained.

"There you go! Feeling better?"

They barely nod, laying their skull against the floor. They look about to faint, chest- **ribcage** heaving heavily.

Closing their eye sockets tight once again, they clutch their ribs hard and mumble something repeatedly, almost like a mantra. It takes you a few tries to catch it.

"... -ease, don't k-... coward... -orthless and pathet-... don't kill me please please please i'm sorry i'm useless i should have dusted-"

This tears your heart.

Knowing full well you could get a magic attack right in your face, you go forward. Who could stay still after that?

Not you is who.

You sit by their side, not caring about the state of the ground, and you gently hold up their upper body. This of course startled them, but instead of pushing you away, they try to curl up on themselves, prepared to receive a blow that you'll never give.

Acting as gently as you can, you put them against your chest. They're smaller than you, about three quarters of your size. You don't know why that makes it worse to you.

You pet their skull, soothingly, hoping with all your soul that it makes them feel better, cooing reassuring words in a low voice all the while.

After a while their stiff bones begin to relax, his body leaning more and more against you. They seem seconds from passing away.

You remember the food you got earlier and fish it out.

"You're alright now. You're fine. Here, you can have this. It's a nice cream, it should do you some good. Sorry I munched it a bit already..."

You place it in front of their mouth and oh boy, they practically inhale the thing.

_(Are they that hungry? Shoot, what can I feed them? Magic food? Do I even have some left at home?)_

They nuzzle you lightly, the fur of their black hoody tickling you, mouth something inaudible and swoon.

_(...What now?)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F-ING FINALLYYYYYYYYY!!!!! (≧∇≦)/  
> I finally finished that chapter!
> 
> I swear my brain was pushing me to do things I'm not used to on purpose! T^T
> 
> Anyways, here's your chapter!  
> If I made any mistake, you can point them out (that would be A huge help!)
> 
> I have a discord account if you wanna explain me the nooks and tricks of english! It's "SomEarthNoob_SEN#1391" ! ... I think? I'm a beginner XD
> 
> So, here's the next chapter, and have a nice day people! (❁´‿`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> PS : Be sure to check out the tags, I change them as I write the story so nobody will be surprised if something triggering happens (I AM NEVER GOING TO PUT TAGS LIKE LEMON, SMUTT, SEX, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH OR SAD ENDING BECAUSE NONE OF THESE WILL HAPPEN!)

Now that the tension begins to leave, you realise you've been in a daze for a while.

To be fair this whole situation is a first for you, and you _obviously_ didn't intend to forcefully hug an unknown skeleton when you got up today. You're not one to do that to passerby usually, so what's wrong with you? Sure panic didn't help, but you don't want to pass for an aggressive serial-huger! Which you aren't! A bit cuddly at times sure but that's beside the point!

With a start, your hand freezes. You've been mechanically petting their skull this whole time, only realising now that they are injured there. The cracks under your fingers could have been done by one of those palm-sized mallet from the DIY _(Do-It-Yourself)_ department. Or by a fist. Whatever it was it made some pieces of bones look like they are about to fall. The only thing keeping these in place is some kind of dark... mold? Hard and dry? ... scab? _**Stars this is scab!**_ B-But there's so many! That must not have been treated, there's no way it has! Is that **dirt** in it? What the- When did they got hurt? _F-ing_ _ **years**_ _ago??_

... And HOW is a skeleton bleeding??? And sweating bullets???

You take a few breaths, quickly deciding that acquiring details on their current health is more important than their ability to defy any and all logic.

You resume your examination, trying to stay level-headed in front of the most bizarre situation you have ever faced.

Another strange thing, that everybody has in common, is how, when you notice something so disturbing, so in contrast with your current mindset, every little detail seem to appear and draw you in. Even the smallest. You remark them one by one, like a domino falling on another, then another, and so on.

The monster in your arms is in a poor condition. Soiled to the point it's not exaggerated to think of it as gross. The foul odour coming from them (that you force yourself to ignore) doesn't help with that impression. These are close to being unrecognizable, being half rags half holey, just barely holding onto their body. You can guess they are wearing a pair of shorts at least, since their legs are bare from the knees to the ankles, but calling the thing on their shoulders a coat is more of an estimation than an undying truth.

One of their untied sneakers has a big hole in it, large enough to show small, delicate bones. These, like every other visible ones constituting their body have an unhealthy looking off-white colour and are scratched all over.

It strikes you then, that the most surprising thing isn't the grime almost tattooed to them, nor their _very_ sharp teeth, nor the fact that they seem to have been used as a f-ing punching ball. Their attitude earlier made it somewhat normal to you, in the sense that how they look and how they act are coherent. You weren't that surprised as a result. Your brain naturally associated one with the other, like expecting to feel wet when you're about to dive in a lake. Water will be wet, fire will be hot and all that jazz.

Well... "Surprising" may be a tad strong... " _Unexpected"_ would be a better word. And what is **really** unexpected about them is the obvious big collar they're wearing.

For one, it's **huge.** It's as high as their neck is, thick, and even though it leaves a lot of space around their cervical, it's not wide enough to take off without unclipping it. The whole thing is made of a tarnished and partly chipped leather that was probably red once. On the front rests a big golden link, but aside from that the whole thing is loaded with spikes, which makes you gulp audibly.

In your precipitation to help them (albeit clumsily) you completely overlooked that danger. Luckily for you, the ones that could have stabbed you are broken.

You try hard to keep your cool, but scenarios are beginning to develop in your imaginative mind, each one darker than the last. Whether it is horror or compassion that takes you by the throat you can't tell. Maybe both.

You're at least sure that you want to help them. Not a single fibre of your being is against that idea. Good. You have your body's entire cooperation! And no joke, you're going to need it. You have an unconscious and possibly famished monster on your hands. Literally and figuratively. And you don't have many options.

Usually you'd call an ambulance and probably the cops too, but you can't in _that_ case. Hospitals are not suited for their kind, and having trouble with the authorities could wreck havoc for **all** of them.

Not many violent act were done to them, but you know there's an underlying uneasiness ready to burst at any moment within some of your counterparts. It has been almost a year since they came from Month Ebott yet some still act like top class a-holes, even when **they** are in the wrong.

Whatever, that's not a good idea. No need to stress the poor dude more than they already are.

That makes taking a cab and hitching a ride out of the question too.

Finding a monster doctor could be an idea, but you're far from the monster districts. The chances of finding one around here are low. You put this thought aside but you still make sure to keep it in mind just in case.

The only thing that comes to mind is to bring them home and take care of them. Which will require you to give them a piggyback ride... You gulp. Even if they look lighter than any human of their body type would be, that won't be an easy task. You're not even sure they can be transported in their state.

A whimper gets you out of your thoughts. Looking down you see them shaking slightly, brow furrowed and a faint pink/reddish hue on their cheeks. No need to check their forehead to know what they have. Their whole body, still against your own, has warmed up noticeably.

They have a fever.

The next thing you know you and your passenger are on your way.

_####### TIMESKIP ###_

You get out of the auto-pilot mode your brain went into at the sight of much too familiar brownish walls. You've never been this glad to see that old building.

_(Finally!)_

You absent-mindedly thought how convenient it is that your apartment is ground level, before easily juggling your keys and your "package" to get inside.

The first thing you spot is the couch on your right, and in a flash you're already putting the poor monster on it, mindful of the sharp threats of his accessory. You do your best to be gentle but their weight doesn't allow that easily. Still, you manage to put them in a somewhat seated position, armrest against their back. You then turn the collar so the broken parts are on their right side, finally lying them down against the backrest.

You swing by your bathroom to take a towel and soak it in cold water before coming back and hastily set it on their forehead.

Not tired by your adventures anymore ( _"thanks to an adrenaline overdose",_ your brain supplies) you run around the bar separating your living room to your kitchen. You must have a monster candy or two left... Of course you finished all the cinnamon buns but... Ha! There it is!

Sparing barely a few seconds to celebrate your luck, you return to them with the can of Sea Tea and... stop. Ah. Er...

_(... How... How am I supposed to make them drink it? It's not gonna overflow their skull or, or I don't know, go right through them? H-How do skeletons even work???)_

Looks like you don't have much of a choice. You've been lucky with the nice-cream, but now? You can't risk it. Their face is more flushed than before, and they somehow have a laboured breathing.

You put down the drink and take your phone, softly placing a hand on their cheek. Earning a weak sigh in response, you assume that it's a good thing and keep it here.

Okay, you need help. As far as you know, the solution won't magically drop out of the sky any time soon, so you single handedly search the net for the closest specialised medic around. Come on come on come on there's gotta be one- THERE IT IS !!!

The moment you see there's one in the area your finger makes the call. A man on the other end answers immediately :

_"HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY OFFICE! HOW MAY I-"_

"ARE YOU A MONSTER DOCTOR ?"

_"WHY YES! I AM INDEED A MONSTER DOCTOR! WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU ?"_

_( (sighs) Alright, alright (y/n), don't panic. You're getting help. No need to panic now. Deep breaths, deep breaths... You were calm before, you can do it again.)_

_"ER... ARE YOU STILL THERE ?"_

"Y-YES! Yes I-I'm here! Sorry I just- I need help as soon as possible !"

_"WHAT IS THE MATTER ?"_

"I've found a monster in an alleyway- a skeleton- and they're in a very bad state! They've-"

_"STARS ! THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE ! WHAT IS THE ADDRESS ?"_

You quickly give him the details, but didn't hear any confirmation that he got it.

You were about to say it again when you heard him slowly repeat the information.

_"...GROUND FLOOR ?"_

"Yes! Is-... Can you make it?"

The only thing that answers you are footsteps, stomping closer and closer, and strong knocks on the door.

_(Oh great. My owner and his "awesome" surprise visits. Great f-ing timing!)_

You ask the medic to wait a second before going to deal with the troublesome landlord and open the door in one go.

"Sorry but now is not the-"

Ah. It's definitely not Mr Marshal.

Your words got stuck in your throat. Expecting a grumpy old geezer and instead being face to face with a joyful skeleton two heads taller than you **do** startle quite a bit. They have a yellow shirt where it was once written "Rad Bro" in orange, now replaced by "COOLEST BROTHER" in... red marker? Blue shorts, high red boots and a red scarf floating behind them (?), they smile widely upon seeing you.

"WOWIE! I WAS PREPARED TO ACT QUICKLY, BUT EVEN I DID NOT FORESEE THAT IT WOULD BE **THAT** FAST ! HELLO AGAIN, I AM DOCTOR PAPYRUS !"

Welp. You close your mouth that hanged open and manage a small introduction, after which he shakes both your hands energetically.

"NICE TO MEET YOU MISS (L/N)! NOW, WHO REQUIRES MY ASSISTANCE ?"

That gets you out of your daze : "Oh! Right! This way please !"

While he begins to check on his patient he asks that you fill him in : "DO YOU KNOW HIM?", "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?", "HOW DID YOU FIND HIM?", "WHICH STATE WAS HE IN?" and so on. You do your best not to forget any detail that comes to mind as you answer, not knowing what is or isn't important. The long face of the doctor replaces his previous cheerfulness with a serious aura so quickly that it sends shivers down your spine. When pros are like this it cannot be good, right?

He looks thoughtfully at the weakened monster, his touch feather light.

This goes on for a while, and feeling utterly useless you just observe the scene, wriggling your fingers and biting your lower lip.

Your protégé gasps for air, huffing and puffing hard, sweating more and more _(or are you imagining things ?)_.

"... erm... How... are they?"

_(How bad are they doing?)_

"( _SIGHS_ ) THEY ARE HOLDING ON" he replies calmly. "I DO ADMIT THAT EVEN THE GREAT DOCTOR THAT I AM... DOES NOT KNOW WHEN THEY WILL GET BETTER..."

You can hear the tangible " **if** they get better" hanging in the air. Followed by a feeling of dread.

They may not make it and probably be dust by morning at this rate. Sure you don't know them but how can anyone be insensitive right now? Your heart goes out to them, with a strong feeling of... **something** you can't pinpoint exactly. Something **strong.**

"I WILL CHECK OUT THEIR SOUL NOW. THAT WILL HOPEFULLY GIVE ME MORE INFORMATIONS. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, YOU CAN STEP ASIDE-"

"NO! I-I mean "no" I'm- I'll be fine."

He nods, smiling understandingly. "VERY WELL. THEN I SHALL PROCEED" and with that he returns to the task ahead.

You take a few steps closer, careful of not bothering him in any way.

The doctor gently places his bony hand on the other skeleton's chest. Then, making a soft motion towards him, like a leaf carried away by a slow current, he gently asks for their trust while keeping his voice down, adding a few reassuring words.

You watch with bated breath, expecting... **feeling** that something important is going to happen.

The skeleton on the couch heaves the smallest of sighs. The center of their chestsmoothly glows. The light grows steadily stronger. Not blinding or dazzling, but bright nonetheless.

After a while, something else occurs.

A dim upside-down heart emerges, porous and greyed white, lined by a spiderweb of fin cracks.

The sight is breathtaking. You are no monster, and you are by no means well versed in souls and magic. Even then, you realise as much as you **feel** how important and impossibly precious this is.

You recall seeing one on an international TV interview, where the Ambassador and the monster King answered questions after questions. His Highness had accepted to show his own soul, stressing how important this is, and insisting that he will display it only once.

You had been awed. Astounded out of your mind, sure. But compared to right here right now in front of you...

That seems so small. It really pales in comparison.

The doctor makes a few movements, resulting in some kind of holographic black panels with orange borders to appear in front of it.

You don't have the time to read them : he swiftly presses a few and you briefly see him taping a text saying " _CHECK_ " before the whole "screen" goes dark.

Slowly, white words reappear on it :

\---------------------------------------------------

*#%µ£$&@}]/ - 0,2 ATK 0,5 DEF

*Scared of going back.

*Calls desperately for help.

\---------------------------------------------------

_**And somebody came.** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Guess who couldn't write because her blood pressure made her hands bigger than usual? Me!  
> No, more seriously I was already late for the update, work (+after hours) tiring me out, then writer's block hit me, and lastly that. Needless to say the update got REEEEEEEEEALLY delayed as a result and I am so, SO sorry about that!  
> I know what it does to expect an update that never comes! So once again, my deepest apologizes for that! o(_ _)o
> 
> I do hope you'll enjoy this new chapter though! Have fun! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

You try to calm down, the warm water helping you.

Following doc Papyrus' advice, you took a long shower. You're too embarrassed to go back anyway.

During the minutes after the soul has been replaced in your protégé's chest the other skeleton had tried calling out to you a few times without success before deciding to gently shake your shoulders. At least that's what he told you, since you were in a big daze and didn't really register what was happening.

The words you read on that strange screen were occupying all your thoughts.

Seeing you in that state, the doctor proposed drinking glasses of water to calm down. So you did exactly that.

What you didn't foresee was him asking for some water to clean up the unfortunate monster's wound, leading to you tripping **spectacularly**. on **nothing**. with a **full**. **basin.**

You hide your face in your hands at the thought. You got him so worried because "HUMANS CAN BE VERY FRAGILE AND EVEN HAVE SICKNESSES!" that he was committed to make you go take a shower. Just in case. Your tomato red face only worried him more and you needed an out so you easily accepted.

_(Damn clumsy feet!)_

_####### TIMESKIP ###_

Finally regaining composure, you dress up and go back to the living room.

The doctor looks at you worriedly from the couch. Your tall helper had apparently been trying to make a call (to no avail) and is sweating... somehow?

"MISS? HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

"D-Don't worry too much about it."

"ARE YOU SURE YOU TOOK ALL THE NECESSARY PRECAUTIONS HUMANS HAVE TO TAKE? DO YOU NEED ME SEARCH THESE AND HELP YOU APPLY THEM?"

_(Please talk about something else! I want to forget about!)_

"I'm fine! I-I'll manage!"

"I DO BELIEVE YOU WILL TOO!"

"Really?"

"OF COURSE! LOOK AT YOU! YOU DIDN'T EVEN FAINT OR RUN AWAY LIKE MOST OF THE HUMANS I HAVE MET, SO YOU CAN BE AS PROUD OF YOURSELF AS I AM RIGHT NOW, WHICH IS A LOT!"

_(Wow, er, okay?)_

You can't help feeling better after earring these words.

"... thank you."

"YOU ARE VERY WELCOME!"

"The shower helped too, I feel revived."

"AND THAT IS ANOTHER VERY GREAT THING! NOT AS GREAT AS ME, BUT IMPORTANT NONETHELESS!"

You can't help but chuckle at his antics and the heroic pose that goes with it, gaining a happy and slightly surprised expression from him.

"Well... ***hum*** what now?"

"HMMM..." he puts a hand under his chin thoughtfully, looking at his patient. "I DID A LIGHT CLEANING OF THEIR WOUNDS AND USED HEALING MAGIC ON THEM..."

"You can do that? Magic healing??"

"ONLY A LITTLE I AM AFRAID. I AM TRAINING TO IMPROVE AND MASTER THIS SKILL. FOR NOW IT IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR FIRST AID, BUT NOT FOR A CASE THAT SEVERE..."

"Doc, that is a/ super cool and b/ way more than I can do, so please do not doubt how amazing it is!"

He brightens up so much you actually see sparkles in his... eye-sockets?

_(... did I somehow hit my head and get sent to an anime world?)_

"Is... there anything I can do to help?"

"OH, THERE MIGHT JUST BE! WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE MAGICAL FOOD?"

"Er... Just a can of Sea Tea... Sorry."

"DO NOT BE! WOULD YOU MIND IF I GAVE IT TO THEM?"

"Not... at all..."

_(But **how** are you going to use it?)_

Your curiosity perked up while you retrieved the item. You never thought you would wonder so much about the functioning of skeleton's anatomy.

"THANK YOU HUMA- **MISS** (L/N)! WOULD YOU MIND ASSISTING ME A BIT MORE?" You nod without a second thought. "CAN YOU REMOVE THEIR COLLAR? I WILL MAINTAIN THEM UPRIGHT IN THE MEANTIME."

You begin to fiddle with it gingerly, blinking a few seconds later when your fingers find the lock before your eyes do. It's located on the inside, which for all you know is unusual. The only thing allowing this mechanism's accessibility is the large size of the whole accessory.

That being said, their head is even bigger (you can easily confirm it, being this close to them), so the best way to take it off seems to be opening the damn thing. In a very twisted irony, it looks like it has been **very** well kept. It's not brand new, but definitely recent. Even your nails can't go under it.

"FORGIVE ME IF I AM MISTAKEN MISS (L/N), BUT YOU SEEM TROUBLED. IS THERE ANYTHING BOTHERING YOU?"

"Er... you're not... wrong about that. It's tightly locked from the inner side and I have some troubles unhooking it."

"captain hook would be happy about that last part. this kinda things really _ticks_ him off."

"EEECK!" ***BAM***

O-Okay, maybe shrieking and falling flat on your butt is overreacting in this situation, but to be fair there isn't supposed to be four people in this room.

Not your brightest moment today but at this point, one more, one less...

"SANS! AS GLAD AS I AM TO FINALLY SEE YOU BROTHER, I WOULD APPRECIATE YOU NOT SCARRING THE HUMAN!"

"oups. sorry 'bout that kiddo."

Looking up at the newcomer, you're not even startled to see that third time's the charm when it comes to you meeting skeletons. He, you suppose from what the doctor called him, is a male resembling the unconscious monster beside you like a cousin. He is a bit more chubby, his teeth aren't pointed (and are possibly fused together since his mouth didn't open when he spoke. You pointedly ignore that "detail") and he has a lazy smile.

Scratch that : everything about him screams lazy _,_ from his soft blue hoodie to his pair of black shorts with a white stripe on each leg. His white shirt seems to have known better days and so do his faded fluffy pink sleepers.

Yup, that's a skeleton on eco mode right there.

_(... actually that looks pretty comfy.)_

He's _somehow_ winking your way, a sorry-not-sorry air on his skull and a tiny... white... lighted dot? Acting as a pupil you suppose, and aimed at you.

_(Wait, back up, did he just- ?)_

" "Kiddo"? Really? You may not be able to tell, but I am an adult in my fine twenties, thank you very much. "Kiddo" is kind of inappropriate, _dude._ "

Especially since it's what you call every child you took care of when babysitting.

"okay miss grown-up, which twenty of the twenties are you then?"

"!"

"mmh?"

"... not telling."

"..."

"..."

"almost a thirsty huh?"

"NOT. TELLING."

He suddenly burst out laughing, enough to shed a few tears you don't have the willpower to question anymore. His deep voice soothes your pouting a tiny bit.

"heh, whelp, sorry kid," your shoulders get stiff at once while he holds out a hand to help you get up. "didn't mean to be the _big bad wolf_ of the story" he add with a wink.

Now it's the tallest guy's turn to turn stiff. Squinting his eyes he asks suspiciously "BROTHER, DID YOU JUST TRY TO PLACE ONE OF YOUR INFURIATING PUNS?"

"come on bro, your know me, i didn't even try to do it _fur_ real yet."

"SANS! YOU JUST DID IT!"

The doctor's _eyes_ boggles out of his eye-sockets. **HIS. EYES. BOGGLED OUT.** You wouldn't even question it if he cries bolognese pasta on top of it now.

...

... okay yes you will! Of course you **WILL**! WHAT ARE THE RULES?! IS HE A SKELETON OR NOT?!?!

"seems like it. i can't believe _howl_ rude i am."

"NYAAAH!"

"Oh come on, these puns were far- _fetch_ ed and you know it!"

A silence falls, so heavy a cricket would sound like a full blown orchestra. The lazy bones has sparkles in his eyes (f*** you logic) while the energetic one looks at you, astonished and jaw dropped.

"DID... YOU JUST..."

"I think that sadly... I _paw_ -sitively did!"

It's at this moment that all hell break loose.

"NYOOOOOOOHOHOOOO! NOT YOU TOO!!"

"pffffrt!! n-hahaha hahahha! n- n-aha-ice one, heh! _**not red hood-less girl**_!"

"Hehehe! _Fangs_ you very much!"

"STOP IT YOU TOO! I CAN CURE A LOT OF THINGS, BUT BAD PUNS ISN'T ONE OF THEM!!"

Puny dude and you are literally rolling on the floor, laughing all you can, a tall desperate guy walking in circles making big desperate motions with his arms.

It takes all of you long minutes to calm down, and even though it wasn't the time to laugh like that you realise how much you needed it.

Once you regain some calm you help your comrade-in-pun get up.

"thanks. the name's "sans" by the way. sans the skeleton."

"I never would have guessed that last part!"

"heh."

"I'm (f/n) (l/n), nice to meet you, Sans the skele-dude."

"likewise kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> Thank you for reading this story! I'll see you at the next update! ＿〆(´∀｀✿)
> 
> In the meantime, have a very nice day! d(^‿^✿)


End file.
